In portions where two metal members are electrically connected to each other, such as a portion where a terminal and an electric wire are connected to each other or a portion where terminals are fitted to each other, there are cases where the materials constituting a terminal and an electric wire, or materials constituting a terminal and a partner terminal, or the materials of a metal plate constituting a terminal and a plated layer formed on the surface of the metal plate, include dissimilar metals.
When members made of dissimilar metals are arranged near each other in this manner, there is a concern that water attaches across the dissimilar metals, resulting in the flow of corrosion current. In order to avoid such a problem, grease or the like is applied onto a connection portion where terminals are connected to each other, for example (see Patent Document 1, for example).